O atraso de Fry
O atraso de Fry (em inglês, The Late Philip J. Fry) é o episódio de número 95 de Futurama, sendo o sétimo episódio da sexta temporada. Foi ao ar em 29 de julho de 2010 pelo Comedy Central. O episódio ganhou o Emmy 2011 de melhor animação. Sinopse 200px|left|thumb|Fry, Bender e Professor na máquina. Fry se atrasa para o almoço de aniversário de Leela e promete recompensá-la ao levá-la ao Cavern on the Green naquela mesma noite. Antes que ele saia para o encontro, no entanto, Farnsworth o obriga a testar sua nova máquina do tempo que os mandaria um minuto para o futuro, mas as coisas dão errado e eles vão parar no ano 10,000. Produção A leitura do episódio pelo elenco aconteceu em 21 de outubro de 2009, com Maurice LaMarche comentando em sua página do Facebook que o episódio era "hilário, tocante, com significado, filosófico e até mesmo metafísico. E eu já mencionei hilário?" Outra pessoa presente na leitura disse que o episódio era "uma esperança de Emmy". Numa entrevista de Junho de 2011, David X. Cohen falou que estavam inscrevendo o episódio para o Emmy. Mais tarde, acabou por ganhá-lo, na categoria de 'melhor animação'. Recepção Em sua exibição original nos EUA, o episódio foi visto por cerca de 2,046 milhões de pessoas - um aumento de cerca de 100 000 espectadores sobre Inspeção Letal. Também recebeu um rating de 1.3 nas casas e 2 de share. No público 18-49, rendeu 1.0 de rating e 3 de share, subindo quase 1 décimo em relação ao episódio anterior. Zack Hendler, do site The A.V. Club, esteve entusiasmado sobre o episódio. Ele deu um A. Robert Canning, do IGN, atribuiu um 7,5. Sean Gandert, da revista Paste, deu um 9,4. Curiosidades thumb|250px|A [[Leela de 3050 pode ser vista pelo vidro da máquina.]] *O episódio reconta a história do livro "Flight to Forever". *Quando o trio entra na máquina do tempo, a data e hora mostradas são "29/7/3010 10:05pm". Isso é 1000 anos no futuro depois que a cena foi originalmente ao ar. **Isso identifica o dia do aniversário de Leela. **Isso significa também que Fry e Leela marcaram um jantar para depois das 10 da noite, o que pode ser considerado tarde. **Essa é a terceira vez que a data exata é mostrada na série. A primeira foi em Piloto Espacial 3000 e a segunda em À Procura de um Amor. *Quando a máquina funciona pela primeira vez, é possível ver a Leela mais velha pelo vidro (como visto à direita). *As Torres Gêmeas, do World Trade Center podem ser vistas quando eles estão em viagem pelo "segundo universo". Elas estão pintadas de preto, provavelmente para não lembrarem as torres originais. **Na cena mostrada logo a seguir, as Torres ainda estão de pé, mas acabaram sendo ocultadas por outros prédios maiores. **Isso indica que, nesse universo, os atentados de 11 de setembro nunca aconteceram. *Adolf Hitler diz "Betrachten Sie meinen Schnurrbart!", que pode ser traduzido como "Olhem para o meu bigode!" *Quando perguntados sobre as cenas favoritas da série, Matt Groening e David X. Cohen mostram uma cena desse episódio. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 6ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios destacados Categoria:Melhores Artigos